Valencia
In 1906, the Valencia was an innocent passenger steamship heading towards Seattle with 135 people on board. Due to a stupid mistake made by her Captain, Valencia ran aground on the rocky shore of Vancouver Island. Over the course of many days, the ship sank deeper and deeper into the pounding waves of the Pacific Ocean, slowly being torn apart. Many of Valencia's lifeboats were destroyed killing all of their human cargo. Luckily two lifeboats made it off the wreck with 30 men, heading towards civilization to try and save the others. While the rescue party was absent, ships which were supposed to rescue the 80 or so still alive from the relentless cold waves neglected their duty. When the rescue team returned, Valencia's single funnel collapsed, destroying the last barrier anyone had from the waves. Every last man woman and child on board the Valencia at that moment perished. While investigators and lawyers were busy pointing fingers as to who was at fault for the wreck, something very... interesting occurred. Five months after the sinking, a lifeboat from Valencia with skeletons in it was seen in a cave near the wrecksite. In 1910, the phantom steamer was seen floating in a derelict state near the site of her sinking. In 1933, the ship's number four lifeboat was found floating gently off Vancouver Island. But what most will be too afraid to tell you is that besides the apparitions of Valencia appearing, the ship still claims victims to this day. Many have gone out to Vancouver Island to try and see the Valencia for themselves, only to disappear or are found days later frozen to death. Those who are smart enough to record their experience, report the last thing they see is the ghost ship. Furthermore, no animals dare go near the spot where the Valencia went down. Because I'm from Seattle, I was told of the darker parts regarding Valencia's tale. While many, in fear that the ship may take them, won't tell the story to the public, I am not afraid to do so. I have even followed a frightening discovery in depth when in 2013, the RCMP discovered a digital voice recorder in the harbor of Victoria, B.C. Luckily, most of the data was able to be extracted from the device, but what the RCMP investigators heard from the mysterious device horrified them. Here is a transcript of what it said: Wednesday August 29, 2012 Today, I have arrived at the site where the infamous Valencia sank over 100 years ago. Many locals in this area have warned and pleaded for me not to go, but I think they are all foolish. My plan is to dive the ship's remains and recover artifacts for historical purposes. I have my diving gear and all other necessary equipment ready for the expedition. Thursday August 30, 2012 I have set up camp at the site. My tent and equipment are prepared and ready. Unfortunately, dense fog has rolled in, preventing me from beginning my dive. While waiting for the fog to clear, it only seems to have gotten worse. Stranger still, the only moving objects I have seen around here are aircraft flying above me. There are no animals whatsoever. Friday August 31, 2012 The fog still hasn't cleared. Never the less, I shall remain at this spot until it does. Nothing will stop me from diving the Valencia. Be that as it may, the weather seems to be getting worse. The air is colder than it was yesterday and the sky seems darker as well. But I remain adamant. Saturday September 1, 2012 The air is freezing and the sky is completely dark. If it were not for my watch, I would have never known what time it is. Ice crystals seem to be forming all over the area of which I am positioned. Interestingly still, I am unable to start a fire or get any warmth from electric heating appliances. If this weather keeps up, I may go against what I said and leave tomorrow. Sunday September 2, 2012 Everything is frozen solid in a thick layer of ice. I tried to open the door to my car, but it was refused to budge. Despite the thick jacket I'm wearing, nothing seems to be warming me up. Monday September 3, 2012 The harsh conditions of my camping grounds are comparable to northern Alaska. But this should be impossible as I am not far north enough for the temperature to drop this extreme. Luckily, there appears to be a vessel on the horizon, slowly making its way past. I'll proceed to take the inflatable raft which I brought here for diving to this ship. Tuesday September 4, 2012 I don't know how it is possible, but I am standing on the decks of the Valencia. There is no logical explanation for this, save for this partially transparent derelict being a phantom of the past. Valencia has now taken me miles out to sea. I am not sure where it is going to- Dear lord. There's a bright yellow light on the horizon getting closer to me. If anyone is able to read this, please do not pursue the Valencia at all costs. Do not suffer the same fate I am. IT'S SURROUNDING ME NOW! OH GOD- The investigators are unable to determine what happened to the individual who recorded the file. Even with help from FBI investigators in the United States, nothing has been revealed. After getting involved in this story, I spotted the Valencia off the coastline of Seattle. Terrified that the ship was out to get me, I moved to Arizona, which I believe is far enough away from the wreck site that the Valencia won't bother me. Although as I'm writing this , I keep hearing the faint sound of a steam whistle outside my window. Oh shit, it's here! RUN!!! Category:Ghosts Category:Disappearances Category:Places Category:Diary/Journal